


picture proof and interventions

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, but they mean well, im sorry my dudes, its time for an intervention, the gang's tired of all the UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sheith where neither of them see the way they look at each other but the rest of the team becomes tired of all the longing gazes</p>
            </blockquote>





	picture proof and interventions

“What going on?” Shiro asks Keith as he sits down next to the younger paladin.

 

Keith shrugs, arms stretched along the sunken couch’s back. “Lance said it was something important.”

 

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge as gathered around the youngest paladin’s laptop, whispering together. Shiro eyes the device connected with the laptop and wonders what's going on. A vague inkling of suspicious begins to grow in Shiro’s mind. He stares with narrowed eyes at the trio before saying, “Strange. Hunk told me the Princess called this meeting.”

 

“Huh? Lance said you had.” 

 

“Okay!” Pidge announces, clapping her hands. “We’re ready to start this intervention!”

 

“Intervention?” Shiro parrots as Hunk turns the lights down. The device flickers to life, Pidge’s desktop displaying on the far wall. Oh. So it’s the Altean equivalent of a projector device.

 

By his side, Keith looks ready to bolt or fight as he asks, “What the hell’s going on?”

 

It’s Lance who answers both questions at the same time, “We’re here to talk some sense into you two. We took a vote and decided that we’ve had enough of your whole.. What was it you said Pidge? How’d you describe it again?”

 

“What kind of vote?” Shiro asks, puzzled.

 

"Talk sense to us about _what_?”

 

Pidge adjusts her glasses before reciting in her most driest voice, “We’ve had enough of your pining glances that’re loaded with enough UST to knock out a herd of elephants.”

 

“I still think that’s wrong. I’m pretty sure you call em a parade of elephants.” 

 

“Not the time Hunk.”

 

“Right. Sorry.”

 

Clearing her throat, Pidge turns her attention back to the seated couple. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed this or not. But you guys kind of have this habit of staring at each other in a way that’s really… _suggestive_.”

 

Keith immediately retorts with a, “This is bullshit. I’m out of here.” 

 

But Pidge is a step ahead of him, tapping her laptop. Immediately a picture of Shiro and Keith comes up through the projector. Keith stares at their mirror images, eyes darting between the tender smile on his face and the matching look on Shiro’s face. 

 

"How did you even...?" Keith croaks. 

 

Pidge smirks, "Oh ye of little faith."

 

Shiro’s face burns as Pidge taps the laptop again, bringing up another picture. And another. And another. _And another_. Is there no end to this? Shiro wonders, covering his face with a hand before sliding down his seat in obvious embarrassment. 

 

There’s no way _anyone_  could misunderstand his emotions when looking at these pictures. (Except maybe Keith because he’s a little slow on the uptake sometimes when it comes to stuff like this). He glances over at Keith to check and yeah. He looks like he’s been hit in the head with a brick. Mouth open, Keith's eyes move from picture to picture with a complicated look. He looks like he wants to run but also like he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

 

“You’re not gonna deny all these lovey-dovey looks?” Lance asks curiously, gaze shifting between Shiro and Keith. “Maybe you guys wanna tell us how long you’ve been dating behind everyone’s back?”

 

A weird noise comes out of Keith’s mouth before it snaps shut. He falls back heavily enough that it causes Shiro to slide another inch down the couch. Would it be bad form to pray for a Galra ship to just show up out of no where so that this conversation can be forgotten? 

 

“We’re not… we haven’t…” Shiro starts but Lance shoots him a disbelieving look. “We’re really not!”

 

Lance merely gestures with his arms at the pictures. Which are _still_ rolling. How many pictures did Pidge and the others take of them? Is that really how often they look at each other? (Would Pidge share some of these pictures with Shiro?)

 

“We’re not!” Shiro insists, voice going high.

 

"Shiro. It’s a little hard to believe that when you both look at each other like…” Hunk hesitates a moment before gentling his tone, “Like you’re in love with each other or something.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro sees Keith’s body tensing. It’s an abrupt little full body jerk that sets warning bells off in Shiro’s head. Before he realizes it, his body is reaching out on its own. His fingers curl around Keith’s arm as he’s getting to his feet.

 

“Keith…” Shiro begins. He gets a hot scowl in answer. Despite the situation, Shiro can’t stop himself from feeling amused at Keith’s standard reaction to feeling embarrassed. It helps him relax just enough to squeeze Keith’s wrist before turning to the others, “You guys mind?”

 

A blink of an eye and the trio have scrambled out the room.

 

“If only they’d move that fast when you need them too.” Keith mumbles under his breath.

 

Shiro shoots him a look of mild censure before tugging him back down on the couch. 

 

“Keith…I know this isn’t… This isn’t how I wanted you to know.” His voice is soft and apologetic. Shiro means it with every fiber of his being. This honestly isn’t how he _ever_  thought Keith would find out about his feelings for him. Shiro has imagined his confession panning out in _so_ many ways but this…

 

He can feel Keith’s rapid pulse beating away under his thumb. That and the red tint to the younger teen’s ears are the only indicators of how deeply Keith’s affected by all this.

 

“Me either…” Keith’s hushed admission is coupled with drooping shoulders, body curling into itself a little. 

 

Shiro shifts closer, until their knees bump together, “How did you imagine it?”

 

The way his question makes Keith pause makes Shiro wonder if maybe he’s crossed a line. Maybe he shouldn’t ask this right now. Maybe Keith’s not ready to confess his feelings.

 

Hope rallies inside of him when Shiro catches the corner of Keith’s lips turning up a little, “I always thought I’d just surprise you with a kiss and then tell you how I feel.”

 

Shiro laughs, a breathy little chuckle because of course. Always a man of action Keith. 

 

“What about you?”

 

Shy eyes meet his before glancing down where their knees are touching. Growing bolder, Shiro relaxes his grip and moves to link their fingers together, “How much time you got? Because I imagined telling you how I feel in a lot of different ways.”

 

Keith’s gaze flies up immediately. Shiro grins at the surprised look and squeezes their joined hands. He hopes Keith can see all the things Shiro’s trying to get across through the touch and his look. That it’s okay. _They’re_  okay.

 

“What was your favorite?”

 

With a contemplative hum, Shiro crosses the final inch between them and lets their bodies touch from shoulder to ankle, “Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> do u ever write something so 2nd hand embarrassment inducing u wanna crawl into a hole in shame?   
> embarrassment coming from how POORLY you've written something and not the content that is...


End file.
